A quien amo de verdad
by BlackAngelWhiteDemon
Summary: Anna se fue, Yoh está destrozado pero por suerte hay alguien para apoyarlo. ¿El agradecimiento se convierte en algo más? Una oportunidad que puede o no tomar. YohxRen One Shot.


Aclaración: Shaman King no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes. Son propiedad de Hiroyuki takei.

Pareja yaoi. YohxRen

* * *

**_A quien amo de verdad_**

Ya han pasado dos años desde el término de la pelea de shamanes, la misma que termino con la muerte de Hao Asakura. Nuestros protagonistas ahora con 16 años siguieron con sus vidas, y continúan esperando que se anuncie el combate una vez más.

- ¡Me dejó! ¡Me abandonó, Ren! - dijo con la voz quebrada, Yoh.

- No digas tonterías, Asakura, y cálmate. ¿Quieres?- le habló un firme Ren Tao.

- Pero, ella...- trató de hablar, el destrozado castaño, pero Ren lo cortó.

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Ella te ama! ¡Idiota, tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie! ¡Es tú prometida ¿O no? - dijo, entre firme y acusadoramente.

- ... Si, lo es- cedió, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- Bien, ahora deja de auto compadecerte. ¡Es patético!- le increpó un disgustado pelimorado, con su tono de siempre.

Yoh rió. Si, en definitiva se sentía mucho mejor ahora.

- Gracias, Ren, por los ánimos. Lamento haberte molestado- se disculpó, sonriendo.

- No tienes por qué agradecer, es mi deber como amigo apoyarte- dijo el Tao simplemente, como restando le importancia al asunto.

- Supongo que estas en lo cierto- rió el Asakura, con una relajada sonrisa en sus labios.

- Como siempre...- comentó un confiado ojidorado.

Nuevamente se oyó la risa del japonés.

==============/===================/================/========

Los días pasaron, Ren se quedó en la pensión Asakura para poder estar al pendiente de su amigo. Manta iba a visitar a Yoh de vez en cuando, aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia debido a sus clases, por lo que Ren era el mayor apoyo con el que contaba el castaño. Con el paso de las semanas, Yoh decaía nuevamente, trataba de ocultarlo pero Ren lo notaba sin esforzarse y le repetía siempre la misma frase: "Ella va a volver, ya lo verás". La cual siempre hacia a Yoh sonreír.

Desafortunadamente, en la tercera semana, el Asakura cayó enfermo, durante las noches pasadas no había podido dormir casi nada, ya que su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo con el constante recuerdo de que estaba 'solo'. Como era de esperarse, Ren se encargó de cuidar de él.

Prácticamente se fusionó con el castaño, puesto que no se separaba de su lado mas que para poder traerle algo para comer (y para el mismo también, claro está).

Yoh pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, (o al menos así parecía) sin embargo, Ren no lo descuidaba para nada, con excepción, claro, de que estuviera dormido. Lo que casi siempre le ocurría estando junto al futón en el que su amigo dormía, él, sentado en posición India.

En una de esas ocasiones (en las que Ren dormía profundamente), Yoh estaba despierto, tenía los ojos solo un poco abiertos, cuando se dio cuenta de que el Tao dormía, los abrió por completo. Aun se sentía cansado, con el cuerpo pesado.

Examinó al chico sentado frente a él y sonrió ligeramente. 'Realmente se preocupa por mi' pensó, con cierta tristeza. Sin dejar de observarlo, hasta que se dio dueña de un detalle o mejor dicho, detalles, en los que no había reparado antes.

'Ren tiene una cintura muy... estrecha y... las caderas ciertamente anchas... casi como si fuera una... mujer' pensó.

Estando el Tao sentado ese hecho resaltaba más a la vista. (N/A: Cabe mencionar que si bien Ren no es MUY caderón, a comparación de Anna, él seria miss universo, o bueno, joven (?)) Por un momento se sorprendió de lo que acababa de pensar pero trató de ignorarlo, distrayendo se con uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenía de la rubia, mas sin que lo pudiera evitar, aquel recuerdo fue reemplazado por uno del pelimorado, sonriendo, en opinión de Yoh, angélicamente. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar las imágenes pero al no conseguirlo decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco. Todo ese esfuerzo lo terminó cansando. Y supuso que así dejaría de pensar en su amigo.

Para su desgracia, su plan no funcionó.

Dormido, Yoh comenzó a soñar con el ojidorado y con él mismo. Como una pareja. Solo veía algunas escenas de una aparente vida juntos. Primero se vio a sí mismo platicando con el Tao, (no podía oír nada de lo que decía u obtenía como respuesta) pero él tenía ambas manos en los hombros del más pequeño, al perecer, tratando de convencerlo de algo, se vio abrazándolo, al Tao cerrando los puños y entrecerrando los ojos, en ademanes de furia pero sin rechazar ni corresponder al abrazo. Vio a su 'otro yo' separando al chino de sí mismo, hablarle un poco más en lo que parecía ser una especie de suplica y, luego de unas inaudibles palabras por parte del otro, su otro yo acercó lentamente el cuerpo que tenía sujeto y lo besó.

Antes de que pudiera ver si quiera si es que era correspondido o no, observó otra escena. En la que vio a un tranquilo Ren Tao caminando a través del pasillo de las habitaciones de la pensión con aparente dirección al baño o al cuarto que se encontraba al lado de este, cuando de la nada una puerta se abre y de ella sale su otro yo, tomando a Ren por sorpresa, tanta que el pelimorado no puede hacer nada contra el castaño que, habiéndolo tomado fuertemente de la cintura, lo mete sin espera ( y hasta bruscamente) en el lugar del que salió hace unos segundos, pese a los vanos intentos de la 'víctima' por escapar. Antes de ver a su otro yo y a su 'amigo' desaparecer tras la puerta, Yoh alcanzó a oír un '¡Esto es jugar sucio, Asakura!' por parte del Tao. A continuación, una nueva escena se hizo presente. En la tercera escena (N-A: que a estas alturas Yoh preferiría ignorar, cerrar los ojos y hacer como que no ha visto absolutamente nada desde que su sueño empezó, pero por una razón inexplicable no lo había hecho), casi no se veía nada, por el hecho de que era de noche =muy entrada la noche=, por suerte, la luna llena estaba brillando insistentemente e Yoh pudo reconocer dos siluetas. Una encima de la otra. Siendo más específicos. Él sobre un -aparentemente- disgustado Ren Tao. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al notar aquello, pero se sorprendió más aun y hasta se asustó al ver a su otro yo besando tranquilamente los labios del Tao, y luego verlo bajar, besando el cuello del más chico, verse a si mismo desvistiendo lentamente a su 'pobre amigo', ver su propio rostro formar una sonrisa nada sana al sentir temblar al cuerpo debajo suyo y disfrutar mientras se revolvía, jadeaba o/y gemía con cada beso, caricia e incluso lamida que le daba. Verse a si mismo calmando a un más que sobreexcitado Ren Tao mientras metía lentamente su pen- en el interior del mismo. Observar, sin perderse ningún detalle del rostro sudoroso, sonrosado y sobre todo, lloroso del shaman chino, ni tampoco de si mismo 'consolando' al más pequeño con un corto beso y, luego de unos segundos, presenciar el =pronto frenético= inicio del acto de entrega total entre los dos. Agradecía no haber podido oír lo que acababa de presenciar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y finalmente... despertó.

Encontrándose solo, con gran esfuerzo se sentó. No había nadie junto a él, su corazón se oprimió por milésimas de segundo, lo mismo que tardó en oír la puerta siendo abierta y ver la figura de Ren entrar por la misma con una bandeja mediana con sopa y puré, además de cubiertos.

- Ren...- susurró Yoh, al tiempo que el dolor desaparecía y un repentino y cálido sentimiento se hacía presente.

- ¡Yoh! - la voz del más chico inundó sus oídos, como si fuera el sonido más hermoso jamás escuchado. Sonrió.

- ¡Ohayo! - saludó alegremente, como si nada.

- ¡Recuéstate! - le ordenó el Tao, -¿Como te sientes? - le preguntó poco después, ya junto a él, dejando la bandeja a un lado.

- Mejor - respondió sinceramente, obedeciendo a la orden.

- Eso es bueno- opinó el pelimorado.

- Aunque tengo hambre- se quejó infantilmente el castaño.

- Bueno, para eso estoy aquí- habló Ren tranquilamente, tomando el plato que contenía la sopa con una mano y con la otra, una cuchara a la par.

- Ahh... - abrió la boca el Asakura antes siquiera de que se le pidiera hacerlo.

Ren se limitó a alimentar a su amigo, quien acabó tanto la sopa como el puré en un tiempo récord.

- ¡Delicioso! - alagó el ojimarrón, satisfecho.

- Gracias - dijo el ojidorado, mostrándose orgulloso.

- Gracias a ti por hacerlo para mí- agradeció, sonriente.

- Solo trato de hacer que te mejores pronto, harías lo mismo por mí- se excusó el Tao, con simpleza.

- Muy cierto - concordó el Asakura, riendo.

Y así pasaron otras dos semanas, sin noticia alguna sobre el paradero de Anna, aunque eso en realidad ya ni le importaba en lo absoluto a cierto castaño. Quien tenía que admitir que ahora estaba irremediablemente enamorado de cierto pelimorado de ojos de oro.

Una noche, Yoh se despertó de la nada, acababa de tener un sueño muy diferente a otros, había sido simplemente 'peculiar' pero dejando eso de lado, el Shaman japonés de percató de dos cosas fuera de lugar.

1) Ren estaba dormido lejos de él, sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana abierta.

2) Yoh no tenía puestos sus audífonos y por muy raro que parezca, Ren los tenía en el cuello.

Decidido, Yoh se levantó y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia su amigo, al llegar, con sumo cuidado, le retiró sus audífonos a Ren, pero para poder lograrlo, tuvo que acercarse a escasos centímetros de los labios del otro y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, los propios ya estaban unidos a los de su durmiente guardián.

**¿Lo disfrutó? **

**Demasiado.**

**¿Pensó en repetirlo? **

**Por supuesto.**

**¿Ren despertó?**

**Por suerte, no.**

**Esas y muchas otras preguntas de ese tipo pueden aparecer en tu cabeza pero la única y más importante de todas deber ser:**

**¿ Y entonces... Qué paso? Pues, al hacer eso. (Besar a Ren). Yoh dio a entender que por la única persona que lucharía por mantener a su lado, a quien amaba sin remedio desde ese momento y por el resto de su vida era, es y seria. Tao Ren. Y, por supuesto. Qué planeaba volver sus sueños realidad.**

**FIN**

* * *

Opiniones? ^^


End file.
